mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Classic)
280px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Origin=Mega Man |Downloadlink=JinKazama's version Buster Megaman NES Mega Man ChAoTiC's Mega Man !E's H.MegaMan DarkCipherLucius' version DG's Mega Man Old School Megaman Megaman Team }} ''"Mega Man" redirects here. For other characters also named Mega Man, see Mega Man (disambiguation).'' Mega Man (known in Japan as Rockman) is the protagonist to the Mega Man series by Capcom. He was originally a lab assistant robot, but was later turned into a fighting robot to protect the world from the evil scientist Dr. Wily and his evil robots. Mega Man's main abilities are his Mega Buster, a cannon adapted to his right arm which can shoot powerful plasma blasts, and the ability to use multiple special weapons he obtains from the enemies he defeats or in some cases found lying around (like the Magnet Beam from Mega Man on the NES). In M.U.G.E.N, he was made by several creators. Most of them are based on his appearance in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom, with JinKazama's being the one more similar to his original incarnation. Other, despite using sprites from said game, have completely new movesets and colour palettes. JinKazama's MegaMan JinKazama created a Mega Man using the same sprites and fighting style that he used in his appearance as a playable character in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom. Mega Man is very loyal to his Marvel vs. Capcom incarnation, he plays exactly the same as he does in the original game, except for an additional level 3 hyper. Aside from this Mega Man, JinKazama made another version of Mega Man he named "Buster Megaman", who features a unique variety of original moves. Most of his move are original, other are taken from characters from other Mega Man, Street Fighter and Marvel characters. This Mega Man has a low sprite and voice quality, and is an early version of his MvC Megaman. 'Palette Gallery' JKMegamanpal1.png|megaman02 (Rush's colours) JKMegamanpal2.png|megaman04 JKMegamanpal3.png|megaman03 JKMegamanpal4.png|megaman01 (Original colours) JKMegamanpal5.png|megaman05 JKMegamanpal6.png|megaman06 JKMegamanpal7.png|megaman07 JKMegamanpal8.png|megaman08 JKMegamanpal9.png|megaman09 JKMegamanpal10.png|megaman10 JKMegamanpal11.png|megaman11 JKMegamanpal12.png|megaman12 NES Mega Man NES Mega Man is a version of Mega Man created by Hsiehtm, who is based on his appearance in the original games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. This version plays exactly like he does in his NES games, specifically Mega Man 2. He is able to shoot bullets from his Mega Buster, and use three special weapons from Mega Man 2: Metal Blade, Air Shooter and Time Stopper. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Old School Megaman There is another vesion of NES Megaman that can fight, and uses Beat, Rush and Eddie as strikers. He plays in a MvC type style and has decent AI. He doesn't have any specials, but one hyper. ChAoTiC's Megaman For the Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Eternity of Heroes project by the InfinityMugenTeam, a much more custom version of Megaman was created by ChAoTiC. This one has a different higher quality voice, as some of the voices used are from Super Adventure Rockman and several new balanced attacks and seems to have a lighter blue. 'Palette Gallery' ChaoMegamanpal1.png|Megaman (Original colours) ChaoMegamanpal2.png|Astroman (Astroman's colours) ChaoMegamanpal3.png|Rockball ChaoMegamanpal4.png|Rush (Rush's colours) ChaoMegamanpal5.png|Blues ChaoMegamanpal6.png|Elecman (Elecman's colours) ChaoMegamanpal7.png|Classic !E's H.MegaMan This version of Megaman by Eternaga features Mega Man without his helmet, this one uses moves that rely more on up-close melee than projectiles and buster shots. 'Palette Gallery' EMegamanpal1.png|green EMegamanpal2.png|gray EMegamanpal3.png|orange EMegamanpal4.png|default (Original colours) EMegamanpal5.png|bass (Bass's colours) EMegamanpal6.png|red (Rush's colours) DarkCipherLucius's Megaman This is a version of Megaman made by DarkCipherLucius for the Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Eternity of Heroes Project. this one uses sprites from Marvel vs. Capcom, but has a completely new moveset. He is able to shoot faster and rapid-fire, and has more special weapons, some of wich are from the game Mega Man & Bass, and others are original. He has two new Hyper Combos, and he plays differently than the other versions of Megaman, but for some reason he is unable to throw his opponent. This version apparently has a bug when played in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and can be simply fixed when replacing the name inside of the .def file with "MvC-EoH: Rockman Copy". 'Palette Gallery' DCLMegamanpal1.png|00 (Original colours) DCLMegamanpal2.png|9 DCLMegamanpal3.png|10 DCLMegamanpal4.png|11 DG's Megaman Another MVC-Styled Mega Man, this one is generally loyal to the original game, but has new abilities such as calling his robot friends as strikers, and more cooperation with his robot dog Rush, allowing him to transform into a coil to make Mega Man jump higher, or into a jet that allows Mega Man to fly in the air. But the main feature of this Mega Man is a special transformation, which allows Mega Man to merge with Rush and gain a completely new moveset. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Palette Gallery' DGMegamanpal1.png|normal DGMegamanpal2.png|red (Rush's colours) DGMegamanpal3.png|black DGMegamanpal4.png|rockball DGMegamanpal5.png|tornado_hold DGMegamanpal6.png|leaf_shield DGMegamanpal7.png|ice_slasher DGMegamanpal8.png|super_arm DGMegamanpal9.png|flash_bomb DGMegamanpal10.png|astro_crush DGMegamanpal11.png|remote_mine DGMegamanpal12.png|lighting_bolt Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:80's Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:MalesCategory:Strikers Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Robot Masters